I want you Yami and Seto
by Iicyb1tchiI
Summary: COMPLETE Yugi and Joey want two people that are really close to them how will they get the ones they love
1. Prologue

_**I want you Yami...**_

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the Yu Gi Oh characters

**Couples:** YM/M YB/R YY/S might be S/J and YY/Y

**Story: **Yugi and Joey want two people that are really close to them

how will they get the ones they love

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

Joey and Yugi sat in class as they watched Yami and Seto Kaiba sitting together heads close and talking

softly.

Yugi sighed and watched as Yami stood up and headed to the front of the classroom where the teacher

had called him out to go over the recent assignment that they had to do in pairs. Yugi gaze slipped down

Yami's back to his round backside. he then turned and looked at Joey who had not once taken his eyes off

of Seto kaiba since they had walked in.

"Yugi Motou and Joey Wheeler may you please come up to the front of the class"

Joey and Yugi stood up and headed to the front of the class.

"Yes miss?" Yugi asked

"yugi and Joey seems to me that you two have not been paying attention in class that much

and i seen that you have been staring at two certain people"

Yami and Seto looked confused as they stared at Yugi and Joey.

"who have you been staring at Yugi?"

The teacher sighed and frowened

"They have been staring at the both of you because by the lookes of it are majorly hopelessly

in love with you"

Yami and Seto stared at them. Yugi and Joey glared at the teacher as She left the detention room.

Yugi and Joey then turned and looked at the men they loved

"Yes I do love you Yami" Yugi whispered

"Yes I do love you Ka...Seto" Jeo murmered

They both looked up to see the disgust and anger fill their eyes. Yugi and Joey dropped their gaze

and listened to there footsteps as they walked out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I Know this is short but this is only a prologue**

**PLEASE R&R**


	2. Chapter 1

_**I want you Yami and Seto...**_

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the Yu Gi Oh characters

**Couples:** YM/M YB/R YY/S might be S/J and YY/Y

**Story: **Yugi and Joey want two people that are really close to them

how will they get the ones they love

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Yugi looked at Joey

"why..." Yugi's voice cracked before he could finish the sentence. Joey wrapped and arm around

Yugi's shoulder and pulled him out the room. Both completely shocked and upset that they could

barely talk.

Malik and Marik cam up and stood in front of them looking worriedly at them.

"are you all right?"

Yugi looked at Malik who new of their crushes

"They found out Malik and now they hate us for it"

Malik shook his head

"I doubt that they hate you why don't we follow them and see how they are reacting to the news?"

Yugi and Joey looked at each other and then looked at Malik and nodded. Before they could move

Marik made himself known by jumping in front of them and looking very angry.

"all right you may go if you tell me what the hell your talking about"

Malik grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear

"oh..."

Malik looked at Yugi and Joey and smile at them

"come on we have to catch up to them because I saw them go this way"

Yugi, Joey and Malik headed in the direction Yami and Seto went. once they caught up with them

they walked slowly behind them wanting to here what they had to say.

Yami looked at Seto

"do you think our plan of making our beloved think that we hate them worked?"

Seto shrugged and looked over at him and smiled

"I never want to see that look on Joeys face ever again"

Yami nodded

"me too"

Yugi and Joey looked at each other with surprise. Yugi was about to keep walking when they ran straight

into Yami and Seto the four of them looked at each other.

"So I guess you have figured it out or heard us?"

Yugi and Joey nodded. Yami and Seto looked at Malik standing behind them and frowned realising that

Malik was the one who had led them to follow them.

"Yugi and Joey we'll meet you at the shop so you can go there now"

The two boys nodded and walked off with a happy expression on their faces.

------ **2 hours later **----

Yugi and Joey looked at the two taller boys as they walked into the room. Yugi jumped up and went over and

hugged Yami.

"come on Yami lets go and leave Seto and Joey alone"

Before the two boys could protest Yugi pulled Yami out of the room and took him into the kitchen. Yami sat

down on a chair and looked at Yugi who was standing in front of him with a big radiant smile on his face.

"so you and Seto decided to try and make us believe you didn't love us, that was so mean"

Yami sighed and buried his head into his hands and closed his eyes hoping the nightmare of what that day had turned

out been had been only that, a nightmare.

Yugi got worried and wrapped his arms around him and laid his head onto the top of his head.

"I love you Yami"

Yami moved and looked at him and smiled softly at Yugi.

"I love you to aibou"

Joey looked at Seto with a embarrassed look

"Seto...I just want to know do you really care about me?"

Seto nodded and reached over and wrapped his arms around Joeys waist

"do not worry about me not loving you pup because I will always love

you no matter what happens in our relationship"

Joey smiled and reached over and kissed him

"I love you too"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thankyou for reading and please R&R by the way thankyou**

**for all of you people for reviewing my story I really appreciate it.**


	3. Chapter 2

_**I want you Yami...**_

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the Yu Gi Oh characters

**Couples:** YM/M YB/R YY/S might be S/J and YY/Y

**Story: **Yugi and Joey want two people that are really close to them

how will they get the ones they love

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 2**_

Malik and Ryou looked at each other as they watched as Yami, Yugi, Joey and Seto walked in with a happy

look that seemed to surrounded them. Malik smiled at Ryou

"seemed our plan to get them together has worked and Yami and Seto had indeed loved them"

Ryou nodded and looked silently at Bakura's back as he sat beside Marik talking to him.

"hey Malik?"

Malik looked at him and quirked an eyebrow

"do you think those four will help us get our Yami's?"

Malik thought for a minute then grinned

"wouldn't hurt to ask"

Malik and Ryou looked up as the four sat down at their table. Malik raised and eyebrow at them

"so it seems that you four are happily together so we need your help with our problem"

Yugi looked surprised then looked over at the table were any sane person would not venture

near.

"oh _I _think i know what your little problem is do they live with you perhaps?"

Ryou and Malik nodded and looked over at the table were their Yami's were sitting.

"we want you guys to help us with getting our Yami's to look at us and fall in love with

us the way we helped you guys"

Yugi looked surprised

"How did you help with us getting together?"

Yami smirked "well it all started when Malik and Ryou told us of to certain peoples

crushes on us and then we told the detention teacher about how she can help and

that is how it happened"

Yugi and Joey gaped at them and sighed

"well if you guys did help us get together with them then will help you get together with

your Yami's"

Marik and Bakura stood up and headed towards them with a smirk on both of their faces.

"hey Ryou what are you guys talking about?"

Ryou looked up at him and shrugged

"nothing much"

Bakura raised an eyebrow and leaned in closer and looked at Ryou straight in the eye and asked again

"What. are. you. talking. about. Ryou"

Ryou hesitated and looked at malik for help. Malik stood up and leaned over and whispered into Bakura's

ear and all three of them walked out of the cafateriainto the hall way.

"So what is it that the two of you want to talk to us about?"

Malik and Ryou looked at each other and leaned in close to their Yamis and whispered softly to them

"I love you Bakura"

"I Love You Marik"

The two Yamis stood their with a shocked look on their faces. Bakura finally looked at Ryou

"are...are you telling the truth Ryou?"

Ryou out of the corner of his eyes noticed that Marik had grown a huge grin on his face and was dragging a

grinning Malik behind him. Ryou then looked back at Bakura and smiled

"yes its true"

Bakura turned and was about to leave when Ryou took hold of his arm

"Is something the matter?"

Bakura turned and looked at him with a smile

"no just follow me and you will not have to worry about anything"

Yugi looked at Yami

"do you think that they are all right?"

Yami nodded and looked at Yugi

"I doubt that they will hurt them I think they will do something along the lines of what we might do

tonight"

Yugi blushed and glanced over at Joey who was watching Seto type away at his computer then looked back at Yami

who was grinning like mad.

"I think you right"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thankyou for reading and please R&R**


	4. Chapter 3

_**I want you Yami...**_

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the Yu Gi Oh characters

**Couples:** YM/M YB/R YY/S might be S/J and YY/Y

**Story: **Yugi and Joey want two people that are really close to them

how will they get the ones they love

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 3**_

Yugi looked at Yami that night worried about what will happen between them. Yami looked over at Yugi and

smiled softly at him

"are you ready Yugi?"

Yugi looked at him and nodded

"I am ready Yami"

Yami took hold of Yugi's hand and led him into the bedroom. Closing the door Yami turned and looked over

at Yugi who stood in front of him with a nervous expression on his face yet a determined look in his eyes.

Yami smiled and reached over and took hold of Yugi's arm and lead him to the bed were he gently laid him

down and started to peel of his cloths.

Yugi moaned when he felt Yami's hand sneak its way down to the hem of his boxers and then slid inside.

grasping hold of Yugi's cock he started to slide his hand up and over him.

Before Yugi new what was happing Yami was on top of him preparing him for penetration. Yugi closed his eyes and

allowed the feelings that he was feeling seep through him. Yami looked at Yugi

"are you ready?"

Yugi looked at him and nodded

"you sure?"

Yugi glared

"will you just hurry up and get on with it"

Yami smiled and leaned forward brushing his lips against Yugi's

"if you want me to stop just tell me"

Yugi nodded. Yami took hold of Yugi's hips and thrust deep inside. Yugi cried out, Yami look down at him and leaned forward

again and started to kiss him while he started to slowly move in and out Yugi pulled away from Yami and started to pant and cry out

as Yami started to pick up speed. After a couple of minutes of absolute bliss Yugi came with a loud scream while Yami grunted his release.

Yugi fell back on the bed and looked slowly up at him

"that was brilliant Yami"

Yami nodded and reached over and kissed him soundly

"sleep now aibou"

- - - - - - **Joey and Seto **- - - - - -

Joey glanced at Seto they had just had sex and now where lying on the bed side by side as if they were just some one night fling and in

the morning they would just part and never talk about it again. Joey sighed and leaned over and kissed Seto on the lips.

"what is the matter?"

Seto looked at him and smiled

"nothing is the matter I am just thinking of how good it is to be here with you"

Joey blushed and looked away. Seto smirked and pulled Joey closer to him.

"I love you Joey and that is all that matters at this moment"

Joey grinned shyly and buried his face into Seto's chest

"I love you too Seto"

Seto looked down at Joey he had heard what he said but he just wanted to tease him.

"what did you say?"

Joey looked at him and started to blush a ruby red.

"I love you Seto for now and forever"

Seto smiled and leaned down and kissed him

The End

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thankyou for reading please review**


End file.
